Crenny Drabble
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Loads of mini storys about my favorite pairing, Crenny Craig/Kenny .
1. Clouds

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **T+** for language and some sexual content.

**Chapter**: 1- Clouds

**Idea**: Many one shots of the pairing Crenny (Craig/Kenny)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

"Look, the clouds are moving" Karen shouted jumping on the spot turning to her older brother who leaned against a tree, a cigarette in one hand. He looked up and smirked looking back to his younger sister who was still jumping on the spot in exsitment.

"Karen, they always move" The older brother said with a mocking laugh at the end, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stomping on it with his warn out shoes. It may have been a warm day but the blond haired boy still wore his trademark orange parker. He walked over to his little sister and patted her on the head, which she disliked.

"I'm not a dog you know!" She shouted hitting the older boy on the arm then running away from him.

"I'm going to follow the clouds Kenny! You'll have to catch me!" She shouted, Kenny's eyes widened as she sprinted off out of site. He ran a hand through his hair thinking of the trouble he would get into if he lost his little sister when he was meant to be keeping her safe.

"Fuck Karen!" He shouted sprinting after the girl. His worn out and old shoes hit the ground hard as the boy fastened his pace trying to catch up with the young, athletic girl. He became hotter and hotter as the sun beamed down on his orange parker making the blond boy sweat. Out of breath, he continued to run just managing to see his sister in the distance hoping she would soon get tired and stop.

Further ahead, was another boy. He was sat down on the monkey bars on a children's play park, alone also smoking a cigarette. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the empty area taking another slow drag on his cigarette, then throwing it to the ground jumping down and stomping on it. He smirked putting two hands into his blue coat, unzipped, and sitting on the round-a-bout, then seeing a brown haired girl racing towards him, not looking where she was going. He saw the lamppost ahead of her and he quickly jumped up, shouting at the girl.

"Stop!" He shouted, the brown haired girl suddenly stopped and looked at the raven haired boy, as he ran over bending down to her level.

"I know you. My brother likes you a lot" The girl giggled jumping on the spot once more.

"Oh? What's my name?" The raven haired boy asked, a surprised look on his face, trying to keep his cool although he was confused by this girl. She giggled and ran onto the park jumping on the monkey bars.

"Craig!" She shouted pointing at the boy, who was now even more surprised.

"Yeh..." He said slowly standing up, taking his coat off and wrapping it around his thin waist showing off his tall and slim figure. He walked over to the girl and watched her leaning against the monkey bars, an eyebrow still raised.

"My brother is called Kenny, I hear him shout your name at night and when I go in his room for some reason his face is all read and he is all sweaty, I don't know what he does but I know he likes you!" Craig jumped back a little, his face glowing red with surprise, knowing what Kenny must have been doing at night to shout out his name with a red face. His opened mouth slowly turned into a smirk as he heard a shout and turned to see the blond hair blue eyes body running towards them, panting heavily, red in the face.

"Karen! What the fuck!" He shouted walking in the park then seeing Craig and slowly looking up and down his body, forgetting his sister was there. She giggled and jumped down jumping on the spot once more, with a grin on her face.

"Told ya Craig! He likes you!" Kenny's face managed to go redder as he grabbed his sisters arm and began to walk off with her. Craig slowly followed putting his hands on Kenny's waist stopping him. Kenny turned around, only able to move his head, with a questioning look on his face.

"You know Kenny, if your gonna shout my name at night and then let your sister walk in and see your face red and sweaty well... Why don't you just come to mine?" Craig said, winking at the blond haired boy who let go of his sister and turned around facing Craig, a blush on his face. He then smirked and took Craig's hands off him and winked to the raven haired boy.

"Maybe I'll come round tonight, we could discuss it?" Kenny said playfully winking, getting some confidence with what was happening.

"It's a date" Craig said planting a kiss on the corner of Kenny's rosy red lips and then winking, turning around and walking off in the opposite direction. Karen giggled running around Kenny.

"You have a boyfriend!" She sung laughing to herself, Kenny still watching Craig slowly walk off, existed for what would be happening that night.


	2. Chocolate Bar

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **T+** for language and some sexual content.

**Chapter**: 2- Chocolate Bar

**Idea**: Many one shots of the pairing Crenny (Craig/Kenny)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

**Authors Note**: This is for my best ever friend because she fucking rocks. Love ya Toni enjoy the drabble

* * *

Craig Tucker wasn't the most popular boy, in-fact he was a 'lone wolf'. At school he was never noticed, sure some girls would have crushes on him but that was because of his looks. Craig was one of the hottest boys in the year but because of his lack of socialising no one really took notice to him. His long raven fringe hung across his left eye, covering one of his chocolate brown eyes. His blue coat hid his thin body but his tight skinny jeans showed off his long legs. People would think he was a dream boat, if he talked more.

On the other side of the field was a boy called Kenny Mccormick. His blond hair and blue eyes made girls follow him around, not to mention his skinny body and his confidence and flirtiness made girls, and boys, week at the knees. But he had a liking to Craig, although Craig didn't know this.

It was after school on a Thursday that they first began to talk. Craig was walking to the shop, and Kenny was following, watching the raven haired boy hoping to be lead to his house so he can send some gifts or something. As Craig walked down the road, unaware that Kenny was following, he decided in his head he was going to go to the shop. As Craig walked into the shop, he saw Kenny out the corner of his eye watching him. He smirked and walked into the shop while Kenny stood outside leaning against the wall looking down to the ground hoping he wouldn't be noticed by his crush.

"Following me Mccormick?" Kenny jumped up from his daydream and looked at Craig who had a smirk on his face. Kenny returned the smirk and stood up straight, about the same height as the lanky boy.

"No, just came to the shop to look for hot chicks" Kenny lied, still grinning to Craig who raised a eyebrow taking a chocolate bar out his back pocket and holding it out to Kenny. Kenny blinked looking at the chocolate bar slowly taking it and reading the label slowly, surprised at Craig's generosity.

"Never had one before?" Craig asked raising an eyebrow at Kenny's hungry face. He slowly looked up and shook his head then looking back down to the wrapper, slowly opening it not wanting to rip the wrapper. Kenny slowly took the chocolate out the wrapper and put the wrapper in his worn out pocket looking in amazement to the chocolate bar. Craig watched curiously, surprised with Kenny's reaction.

Kenny slowly broke off some of the chocolate bar and placed it into his mouth chewing closing his eyes then, widening them as he swallowed the chocolate, drool on the end of his tongue panting slightly looking at the rest of the chocolate bar. He opened his mouth and suddenly began to lick the chocolate bar all over putting it in and out his mouth. He bit off each bit one by one, by now Craig's mouth drooling at the site of Kenny sucking the chocolate bar, thinking of something else as he did so. Kenny swallowed the last of the chocolate bar then looking at Craig's flustered face, grinning to himself raping Craig's clothed body with his eyes, removing each piece of clothing with his mind.

"Err... Kenny?" Craig asked, now with a worried expression on his face. Kenny grinned walking forward slightly towards Craig, making Craig walk backwards wondering what Kenny was going to do, shaken out his thoughts as he hit the wall hard as Kenny progressed getting closer and closer.

"Your hot Craig Tucker" Kenny said licking his lips, moving closer so his nose was inches away from Craig's. Craig's face turned pink slowly, as he franticly blinked confused with what was happening. Kenny grinned and tilted his head moving his lips so they were inches away from Craig's. He grinned and looked into Craig's eyes, closing the gap in a swift move. Craig's eyes widened at this, feeling his face hot up and a shiver down his spin.

Not that he didn't like it. Kenny's lips were chapped, cold but sweet. Craig analysed Kenny's lips liking the chocolaty taste and then closing his eyes slowly putting his cold hands on Kenny's neck to keep him there. Kenny managed to slightly pull away grinning to himself. He then dived back in kissing him harder using his tongue to feel and taste Craig's warm smooth lips. Craig jumped slightly as a cold hand snuck up his coat and t-shirt stroking his skin. As Craig opened his mouth Kenny's tongue slid in roaming Craig's mouth without a second thought. Craig ran his own tongue along Kenny's lips tasting them more letting out a little moan into Kenny's mouth, making the blond boy pull away and grin. Craig opened his eyes slowly remembering where they were and standing forward a little so Kenny would back up. Craig scanned the area and then smirked slightly looking back to Kenny who was watching Craig.

"Well... I should give you chocolate more often" Craig said, the smirk on his face getting bigger. Kenny grinned and took Craig's hand as the two boys walked off, as Craig gave Kenny another piece of chocolate.


	3. Help

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Craig/Kenny mild Stan/Kyle

**Rating**: **T+** for language and some sexual content.

**Chapter**: 3- Help

**Idea**: Many one shots of the pairing Crenny (Craig/Kenny)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

**Authors Note**: Most of these will be story's I started writing which I never finished and if you have any idea's please tell me.

* * *

"Craig... There is something I've wanted to say for a long time... God damn it no! That's stupid!" Kenny exclaimed falling back on to what he called a bed. He looked up to the ceiling, hopeless on what he should say, wear, actions and what responses he could get. He sat up and looked into the cracked mirror and decided he needed some advice. He quickly grabbed his parker, putting the hood up lazily, slipped his shoes on and ran out the house along the road, knowing where he was going.

Most the girls, and boys, had a crush on Kenny at one point. They would ask him out and he would always reply, I've got a certain someone on my mind right now sorry, and then run off. They would get over it, but no one ever knew who this person was. Some would ask, who is it, but Kenny would never tell who he really liked, and loved.

When he finally got to the house, he sighed and walked up to the front door hoping someone was in.

Knock Knock.

His knuckles hit the door hard, and he waited there for the door to open. He heard the sound of two people laughing and running to the door. As it opened, Kenny saw two people who he knew could help.

"Oh, Hey Kenny" Kyle smiled opening the door more to let Kenny into his house. Kenny smiled and walked into the living room seeing Stan sitting on the sofa watching some telly, the normal shows they would watch together. Kenny ran his hand through his hair as Stan looked at him, smiling and getting up as Kyle closed the door and stood next to Stan's, their hands linking. Kenny sighed and looked down not sure where to start with what he needed help with.

"What's up?" Stan asked as Kenny walked over to the sofa and sat down still averting his eyes. Kyle turned off the blaring telly and sat in front of Kenny waiting for him to begin talking. Kenny sighed and sat back crossing his legs.

"Well... The person I like... No, love... I want to tell them but I'm not sure how..." Kenny said blushing lightly. Stan and Kyle looked at one another and then to Kenny.

"Who do you love then?" Kyle asked Kenny, who blushed redder and looked around the room not wanted to tell them.

"Surprise..." He muttered just loud enough for them to hear. Stan rolled his eyes and stood up crossing his arms.

"Kenny just tell the guy" Stan said pulling Kyle up and hugging him, making Kyle blushed lightly but kiss Stan on the cheek. Kenny nodded and got up smiling to them both, then walking out wondering where his love would be.

------

"Craig Honey! A boy is at the door for you!" Craig jumped up from his drawing and looked to his bedroom door raising an eyebrow. Who could be at the door at this time? Craig jumped up and ran downstairs seeing a familiar boy in an orange parker standing in his doorway.

"Kenny?" Craig asked raising an eyebrow and walking over to the blond hair blue eye's boy who took his hood down nervously.

"C-Can I come up to your room? M-Maybe?" Kenny asked looking to Craig. Craig nodded and began to walk up the stairs going into his room with Kenny, closing the door behind him and sitting on his bed. Kenny stood nervously in front of Kenny, shaking slightly and looking down. He took a deep breath and looked up to Craig stepping forward one step then stopping himself breathing out loudly. Craig watched curiously crossing his legs and leaning forward watching Kenny's movements.

"Craig... I..." Kenny started biting his lip and looking down again. He looked everywhere but Craig trying to get himself to confess, but his nerve's taking over making him a wreck. Craig blinked; he wanted to ask Kenny about what he wanted to say but at the same time didn't want to interrupt him.

"Craig I really really like you" Kenny nearly shouted full of nerve's and embarrassment. Craig's eyes widened and his face became a light pink as he sat up and watched Kenny as he walked closer putting his hand on Craig's. Craig smiled and pulled Kenny down putting an arm around his waist.

"I like you too" Craig said kissing Kenny lightly on the cheek, hugging him, as Kenny smiled to himself glad he had finally confessed.


	4. May I Have This Dance?

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Craig/Kenny mild Stan/Kyle

**Rating**: **T+** for language and some sexual content.

**Chapter**: 4- May I have this Dance

**Idea**: Many one shots of the pairing Crenny (Craig/Kenny)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

**Authors Note**: My friend helped me write this forever ago but it's pretty short so sorry about that but none the less, Enjoy.

* * *

Sitting alone watching many other happy couple's was not how I expected to spend the summer term dance. Being 17, nearly everyone would want to have a taste on how the prom was going to be. They called this practice prom. The one person I wanted to go with said they weren't going to go. This made me not wanting to go with anyone else. I picked up another nacho and nibbled on it, this was when I saw Stan and Kyle making out at the side of the hall. No one noticed because only from where I sat I could see them. I took a few pictures with my phone and laughed making sure I could blackmail them with it later.

"Kenny Mccormick all alone? I never thought you would be on your own" I froze, knowing that voice straight away. I quickly turned around to see none other than Craig Tucker. He wasn't wearing anything formal, like the others. Just some skinny jeans, a tight top and his blue cap. I smiled and he sat next to me, seeing Stan and Kyle straight away and laughing. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well the person I wanted to ask wasn't coming" I said, I knew he must have guessed it was him. He got up and I felt my heart sink and I looked away. I didn't want to seem week in front of him. I looked from the corner of my eye, to see him kneeling on the floor in front of me. I turned to look at him, a little confused to what he was doing. He smiled to me and extended his hand.

"Kenny, may I have this dance?" I began to giggle and he raised an eyebrow. Took his hand and felt a warm sensation on my cheeks. I stood up, and so did he.

"Yes Craig" He led me to the dance floor and placed a hand upon my waist. I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. We started to dance, and I felt great. I stared into his eyes, and after a while he let go of my hand and put it on my waist bringing us close so our noses were touching. I felt myself blush again and then I put my other hand on his shoulder.

He then lent in, kissing me on the lips soft. I closed my eyes and felt warmth go through my body and electricity through my veins. As he pulled away I longed for more. I giggled softly as the song stopped and I stared into Craig's blue eyes, a perfect moment with the perfect person for me.


End file.
